


Only in the North

by restlesswritings



Series: Ladies Bingo Round 6 [21]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Margaery visits Sansa at Winterfell.





	Only in the North

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Winter' at [Ladies Bingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 6.

The war had been over for several years the first time Margaery came to Winterfell. There, Sansa sat as Lady of Winterfell.

Arriving in the North, Margaery was surprised at the amount of snow on the ground. She knew she should have expected it; it was still technically winter. But the South had mostly been spared from the snow, and Margaery wasn’t used to seeing it.

As soon as she set foot in Winterfell, Margaery felt warmer. Not just because of the underground vents that kept the castle habitable when the land around was frigid. But because she knew she’d be seeing Sansa soon.

After she’d had the chance to bathe and change her clothes, Margaery was brought before Sansa. Giving a polite curtsy, Margaery said “It's good to see you again, my lady.”

Margaery saw Sansa blush. How different things were from when they’d been in King’s Landing. There, Sansa was the one who was always curtsying. “Would you care to join me in my room for tea?” suggested Sansa. “We have so much to catch up on.”

Margaery nodded. “I would love that” she said. It really had been too long since they’d last seen each other. Margaery had wanted to come to Winterfell sooner, but the road had been dangerous. First because of the war, and then because of the weather.

Margaery followed Sansa towards the other woman’s room. There, they were served tea and lemon cakes. Margaery smiled and gestured to the cakes. “I see they’re still your favorite” she said. It brought back memories of their time in King Landing, having tea with Margaery’s grandmother.

This time it was Sansa’s turn to nod. “I’m surprised you remembered” she said. “It feels like so long ago that we first discussed that.”

Margaery smiled wider. “Of course I remembered” she said. “I’ve thought about you every day since you left King’s Landing.”

Sansa blushed again. “And I’ve thought of you every day since I left King’s Landing” she admitted after a moment.

Margaery placed a hand on the other woman’s. “You know you don’t have to be embarrassed with me, right?” she said. “What happens between us when we’re alone is private and I would never tell anybody.” She wanted Sansa to know she could trust her.

“I know” said Sansa. “It just feels strange, having you here.” Then she quickly added “Not that I don’t want you here!”

Margaery pushed a loose strand of Sansa’s hair out of her face. “I’ve missed you so much” she said, leaning in to rest her forehead against Sansa’s.

“I missed you too” murmured Sansa. She sighed with contentment.

Margaery closed the little distance between them in order to plant a kiss on Sansa’s lips. After a second, the redhead returned the kiss. It increased with passion and lasted for almost a minute.

When the two women finally broke apart, driven by the need for air, Sansa glanced out the window. “It's snowing” she said with a smile.

Margaery smiled as well. “Some things can happen only in the North.”


End file.
